


Five Reasons Why Jared is the Mama

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared spends his first day with Yoda. Jensen continues to be very gay. Jared might have to admit he has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Why Jared is the Mama

The sound of his alarm woke him _way_ too early and Jensen groaned, attempting to roll over and succeeding in getting his legs caught in the sheets. He growled in frustration, finally kicking free and pushing up. The first thing he saw when he managed to blink his eyes open was Yoda. "Stupid egg," he grumbled, completely and wholly blaming his sleepless night on that _thing_ waking him up every two hours - and not at all on the dreams of Jared's lips moving along his body. He had just enough time for a quick shower before he had to rush to school and he probably wouldn't have bothered if he didn't know his _boyfriend_ was going to be waiting outside for him.

Just thinking about it increased his mood significantly and he rushed through his morning ritual before darting out to his car. Halfway out of the driveway he remembered Yoda and cursed loudly, slamming his car into park, shoving the car door open and racing inside. Yoda was still on his place on top of the tissue box and Jensen hastily grabbed him, tucking him in his pocket in a bundle of tissues and shoving the timer into his pocket. So, being a parent of a fucking _egg_ was probably the worst thing _ever_. Except it got him Jared so he couldn't summon up the energy to be too angry.

Jensen car danced to Adam Lambert on the drive to school - because being a football player meant he had to release his gay somewhere else - and pulled into the parking lot with ten minutes to spare before the first bell. Today was turning out to be a better morning than yesterday indeed. Jared was waiting at the front steps shuffling from side to side and Jensen grinned, hooking his backpack over his shoulder and admiring the man's beauty in the morning sunlight. Yeah, Jensen should basically be a poet because he could _totally_ compose sonnets about Jared's beauty. And he was so very, very gay. And a bit in love. Maybe.

"Morning Mama," Jensen grinned and stopped in front of Jared, itching to give him a kiss but resisting for the sake of their peers heading inside. "I had a rough night, Yoda is basically uber demanding. I hope you can handle him." Jensen nodded and pulled the tissue bundle from his pocket, offering it out to Jared with a grin so bright it hurt.

The instant Jared had seen Jensen climbing out of his car he had started smiling and now the shit-eating grin on his face would probably be there all morning. He glanced around, nodding a greeting to one of the guys on his basketball team. "I really want to kiss you, like a lot," he said softly. His fingers folded over Jensen's for as long as possible when he took Yoda. He slipped the egg into his inside jacket pocket.

Jensen's heart did its own version of the samba and he stuffed his hands into his pockets the minute they were free to help him resist touching Jared, which was basically impossible otherwise. "Tomorrow I'll try to get here earlier so we can sneak off to the janitor's closet or something." He nodded and flinched when the warning bell went off. Five minutes to class and Jensen suddenly _really_ hated school. "I have lunch fifth period, what about you?"

"Same, I'll meet you - somewhere, where?" He glanced around again and noticed that the crowd of people was thinning out a little. _God_ he wanted to kiss Jensen. The night before was running through his head, the making out, the rubbing and _shit_. Coughing, Jared took a slight step back and bit down on his bottom lip as his jeans started to feel a little _too_ uncomfortable.

"Out here. We can drive somewhere. Or something." _Make out for the entire lunch break_. Jensen added silently and winked at Jared, pulling his hand free to give his boyfriend a firm slap on the ass. "Have a nice mornin' _darling_ ," he said over his shoulder, already heading for the front door. He was completely unable to wipe the stupid ass grin from his face. People were going to start thinking he had some sort of smiling tourettes or something. Or that he got laid. Which, yeah, basically was the truth and they could think what they wanted because Jensen? Was _really_ fucking happy.

Jared watched Jensen walk away. Actually, he watched Jensen's ass and the way his hips swayed from side to side in his just-tight-enough jeans. Yeah, Jared was making out with the hottest guy on the football team and currently carrying his child, well, in his inside coat pocket. Really - it was a little too _Hallmark movie-of-the-week_ \- well, except the whole gay teenagers in love part. Still grinning, Jared patted Yoda gently through his jacket. "Don't worry; Daddy will be back at lunch time." Laughing he spun quickly and jogged up the walk to slip inside just in time for the final bell.

Jared's morning was a blur. He was trying to pay attention but he couldn't help thinking about Jensen, and he couldn't ignore Yoda when the beeper went off. Fortunately, nearly half of each class was dealing with beeping and egg-sitting and there was a rather violent and sudden death of an egg in English that scarred Jared. He tucked Yoda back in his pocket quickly so he wouldn't suffer any post traumatic stress from seeing one of his siblings meet such a brutal end. The price to pay for losing one's egg was high - an F, or a recommitment with another egg. Jared was _not_ going to spend another week carrying around an egg and really, he was kind of fond of Yoda. The little guy had grown on him.

Biology with Sandy was, as was the norm, a blast. Yoda was sitting front and center on their shared workstation, nestled in Sandy's pencil case that she had converted into a bed for Elizabeth.

"You know, Elizabeth is kind of a lame thing to call your egg." Jared smirked and dug his finger into Sandy's rib.

"Oh, and Yoda is original. Who came up with that - you or Mr. Football?" Sandy flipped her long dark hair back over her shoulder and gave Jared her best bitch face. She was pretty good at it, flipping her hair _and_ the bitch face.

Smirking, Jared planted his elbow on the work station so he could prop his chin up as Mr. Shaybrun started droning on about cell division. Doodling in his notebook in between taking notes Jared thought back over the night before. It had kind of blind-sided him; one minute he'd been thinking of Jensen as just a cool guy and then there was that whole chemistry thing, teasing, and then lips. It was all a bit murky in Jared's mind but then he'd hardly been able to sleep because his mind was going a thousand miles an hour by the time he got home.

Sandy giggled and jabbed Jared in the rib with her pen - jarring him out of his thoughts. Turning his head slowly he frowned at her as she tipped her chin toward his notebook and covered her mouth to stifle a louder giggle. Jared looked down at his notebook and felt his cheeks get heavy and warm with the blush that was trying to eat his face alive. He was _so_ done for. Jensen was like some sort of music ear-worm - that annoyingly cute song that you hear once on the way to school and then you can't stop singing it all day and before you know it, you love the hell out of it and have to start pretending you don't listen to it in your car.

Jared smirked at Sandy and whispered, "don't mock, he's the father of my child."

"Are you gay for Jensen?" Sandy's high voice was almost a hissed squeak.

Eyes widening, Jared mouthed, _shut up_ and nudged her hard with his elbow.

Sliding her arm around Jared's waist, Sandy leaned her chin on his shoulder and whispered, "he _is_ the cutest player on the football team, and he has a nice ass."

Jared had pretty much _never_ had a better reason for the way his smile beamed as he turned to Sandy. "He's got a _great_ ass," he whispered.

The rest of the class went by quickly. Jared turned the page in his notebook and continued taking notes on a fresh page. It wasn't a big deal if Sandy knew about his _thing_ for Jensen, after all, she was his best friend. But, the idea of everyone in the school knowing was a little overwhelming. Jared was pretty sure most of his friends wouldn't have a problem but you just never knew how people were going to react until it came right down to it.

The beeper wasn't quite as annoying as Jared thought, in fact, he kind of liked that it gave him an excuse to pick up Yoda for a few minutes. The bad _Jared_ hair-do was kind of a good look for Yoda and Jared had to admit it was one of the cuter things that Jensen had done. Most things Jensen did were cute. Jensen was cute. Jared, on the other hand, had it bad.

Tugging his phone out of his pocket, Jared grinned when he realized it was almost time for lunch. Retrieving Yoda from his shared pencil case he pressed his egg to Sandy's and made a little kissing sound which sent Sandy into such a fit of giggles that Mr. Shaybrun was in the middle of reprimanding her when they were saved by the bell.

Tucking Yoda back inside his jacket pocket, Jared leaned down and kissed Sandy on the top of her head before racing out of the classroom and down the hall. There was no way that he was going to miss out on a single minute of Jensen's lips. Skidding to a halt at the door, Jared yanked it open and jogged down the stairs to wait for Jensen.

It was surprisingly warm for October and Jensen bounced down the front steps, face resuming its new default smile mode when he spotted Jared. He considered options for as long as it took him to cross the front walk before launching forward and attaching himself to Jared's back. What? Guys were friendly. Nothing gay about that. "Hello mama! How was the child this mornin’? I hope he obeyed." Jensen leaned his chin on Jared's shoulder and laughed as his boyfriend attempted not to stumble under the added weight.

"Dude! I just got Yoda to sleep after his mid morning chow," Jared laughed, "if you wake him up we'll have our first domestic dispute." Feeling Jensen like that, pressed up against his back kind of gave Jared a little thrill like when he was on the roller coaster at last year’s fair. He leaned into Jensen's cheek, "we driving somewhere? You know to, uh, talk?"

Heat pooled low in Jensen’s belly and he slid down to his feet, purposefully brushing Jared's shoulder as he stepped past him. "Yeah, many important conversations to have. Birds and bees and all." Jensen's eyes widened and shot toward Jared, cheeks flaming like the queer he was turning out to be. Jensen really needed his brain to mouth filter to kick in. "Uh. Or you know. Talks about football. And basketball. And manly man stuff. Come on I’m parked over here." He kind of wanted to grab Jared's hand but that would go over about as well as the kissing so he showed patience admirably for a seventeen year old.

Pulling Yoda out of his inside pocket, Jared smirked and held the egg up to Jensen's cheek. "Awww, Yoda missed you. Jensen, there was a bad accident in Biology." Jared curled both his hands around Yoda as Jensen fell into step beside him. Whispering, Jared leaned closer, "Robert and Traci's egg died a horrible death. There was a miscommunication during the hand off. Jen? It was ugly. I kept Yoda away from the carnage - I don’t want him to grow up and be a serial killer or something." Jared's bottom lip pushed out a little into a small pout.

Steps faltering Jensen glanced down at the egg than back up. Oh god, his boyfriend was absolutely crazy. And pretty much more awesome than Star Wars, American Idol and banana chocolate chip pancakes combined. A lethal mix. "You're a great mama," Jensen nodded and patted Jared's shoulder, squeezing once and yanking his keys from his pocket. "Hop on in. I know this great place to go and _talk_." Jensen’s lips were already tingling in excitement and he climbed in behind the wheel, hastily turning _If I Had You_ down when the car started.

Sliding into the car Jared pulled Yoda out and nestled him into his cup holder car seat then slid his hand over Jensen's thigh and massaged the muscle slowly for a few moments before pulling away. "I missed you," he murmured. Yeah, it was crazy and he probably shouldn't be saying things like that out loud but it was true. Pulling back, Jared snicked his seat-belt into place and settled down into the seat. "We getting together after school? To... uh, work on our project?" There was that heat again, the instant Jared thought about being alone with Jensen; even now, that single touch on Jensen's thigh and Jared felt kind of like he was going to implode.

"Dude." Just like that Jensen was more than halfway hard and definitely interested in Jared's hand back on his thigh. "Uh. I think we gotta. Cause we kind of didn't take any pictures yesterday. You were too busy trying to suck my lips off my face." Jensen grinned at Jared and peeled out of the parking lot, heading toward a park five miles away that had some really secluded spots to park in.

"Oh yeah, weird how that was _all_ me." Jared reached out again and curled long fingers high over Jensen's thigh. "I mean, it's obvious that you're totally not into me." Shifting on his seat, Jared slid his hand higher, finger nails hooked over the inseam on his boyfriend's jeans. Hand pressing up against Jensen's crotch Jared smirked, then licked his lips when everything in his body kicked into overdrive. "Yeah, you're not interested at all in making out, with me," _God_ , the way Jensen's cheeks flushed and the barely there hitch of his breath at Jared's touch - yeah, well, they needed to park.

Jensen's vision swam a bit which really wasn't too good considering he was driving. "Think of the baby Jared," Jensen warned with a tight smile, talking through clenched teeth. "If you kill us we'll totally fail Health and Yoda will be an orphan." Jensen may have been speeding, just a little and he forced himself to slow down.

"Good point," Jared withdrew his hand even as his smirk was growing. Taking a deep breath, Jared shifted his hips on the seat - trying to relieve a little bit pressure. "We should talk about Yoda's future," he said as he desperately tried to get his body and mind _not_ to think about Jensen's lips and the way his tongue would slide along his when they'd been kissing the night before.

"We should probably start a Jedi fund. So we can get into the academy and stuff." Jensen giggled, rather girlishly, and turned onto a back road outside the park. He hadn't been here before but a little pestering from Chris last period had gotten him the location. The minute he found a secluded spot he pulled in and turned the car off, rounding on Jared and slamming their lips together.

Jared barely had half a second to think how amusing his boyfriend was and then _wow_ he _had_ a boyfriend and suddenly Jensen's lips were back crushed against his and he couldn't breathe. Heat burst through his body immediately because, no, it hadn't all been a dream the night before and yes, Jensen really _was_ kissing him again. In fact, Jensen's tongue was sliding back into Jared's mouth and twisting with his own. Jared's knee thudded hard against the dashboard, hand fumbling then resting on the console to help him keep his balance. "MMmph," he groaned and pulled back slightly, "don't crush the baby."

Chuckling softly Jensen nodded in agreement and clambered in between the seats, head diving into the back seat and crashing into the leather. He huffed out a surprised breath and blinked a few times before pushing up. "Uh, backseat then?" Jensen suggested with a grin and couldn't resist pushing forward to press a hard kiss into Jared's lips. _Yeah_ , kissing Jared was steadily becoming his new favorite thing. He wanted more, right now, and the only thing keeping him from using his upper arm strength to drag Jared across the seat was the lack of knowing where Yoda was. "We should buy a plastic box and put Yoda in it," Jensen informed and nodded swiftly.

Jared grinned against Jensen's mouth. "So impatient," he muttered. Snatching up Yoda Jared pulled the glove box open and settled the egg in amongst the papers. "There. Have a good sleep, Yoda," he patted the egg and closed the glove box quietly. Turning to look at Jensen he noticed his boyfriend's amused smirk and raised an eyebrow. "What? Someone's gotta take care of him."

"Yeah I know, it's pretty much why you're the best mama ever," Jensen nodded solemnly and tangled his fingers back in Jared's hair, tugging him forward and enjoying the way he pulled back slightly, teasing. "Kept dreamin' about you last night," he murmured and leaned in because Jared's lips were too good not to taste again and again. Could you be addicted to kissing? Jensen was fairly certain he was.

Nose wrinkling slightly as he grinned, Jared kicked out of his shoes and clambered in between the seats. There was pretty much no way someone who was over six feet tall could fit through the available space and still look graceful. Half way through he felt like he might get stuck, wriggled and slid through falling into a heap across Jensen's lap. Blinking up at his boyfriend, he smiled. "Hello."

"You're like a freaking gazelle," Jensen beamed down at Jared and wiggled down under Jared, tugging him up over his body until he was spread out as much as possible along the backseat. "Shoulda got a truck," he grumbled and pushed up to barely slide a kiss across Jared's lips. He had to stop, fall back and tell himself this was _real_ because it was so surreal and amazing and just _yesterday_ he'd only been daydreaming about this guy who was now his _boyfriend_. Jensen's brain was short circuiting in the best way.

"Ya okay?" Jared smoothed Jensen's hair back from his forehead, a bemused expression creeping on to his face. "Did I break you already? I barely touched you." His thumb rubbed Jensen's eyebrow gently as he leaned forward to kiss his way across his boyfriend's cheek. The moment their bodies had pressed against one another's Jared's heart pretty much felt like it fell through his chest and landed somewhere in his stomach. _God_.

"Not broken. Just..." Jensen pressed a quick kiss to Jared's lips, fell back, and lifted up once more. He grinned and deepened the kiss for a long moment and tangled his fingers back into Jared's hair. "You're... you know..." he shrugged slightly and pushed up into Jared's body, blinking slowly and wondering if his brain was possibly shutting down. Jared kind of made him stupid. In a _great_ way. "I wanna suck your dick," he blurted out and flushed, biting down on his bottom lip to cover the grin there.

"Has anyone ever accused you of having no filter between your brain and your mouth?" Jared blinked a few times. The problem was that Jared's dick had already cast a vote. Not that there was really much of a debate but _fuck_ Jared had never been so hard in his life. Instantly. Like, moments after the words were said. "Now?" He had intended for his voice to be less squeak and more deep and sexy - but then, whatever worked.

"It's not so much an accusation as it is fact." Jensen shrugged and pushed up along the seat, grinning when Jared moved with him and they struggled to shift and reposition on the seat. "Yeah, now." He nodded and curled his fingers in Jared's shirt and tugged him forward to crush their lips hard together. They had a time limit anyway and now that the idea had planted itself in his mind, Jensen couldn't really think of anything else. His free hand twisted and dropped down, cupping the hard line between Jared's crotch and shuddering slightly as he pressed forward.

The breath that Jared had sucked in moments before shot out in a twisted kind of gasping sound. Glancing around nervously out the windows Jared let his head thud back and tangled his fingers in Jared's hair. "I - are you..." he moaned again and gave up trying to use words. Slipping his hands quickly down Jensen neck, shoulders, back he grabbed his ass firmly before he shifted too far away. His foot slipped off the seat and thudded on the floor, his knee was crammed hard again the console and _fuck_ he didn't give a good God damn. Jensen's ass felt as good as it looked, but then Jared had the vaguest recollection from that the night before - but that was mostly a blur of kissing and moaning and - yeah.

Truthfully, Jensen was _really_ fucking nervous about this whole, sucking Jared's dick thing but _come on_ it wasn't like he was going to pass up on the opportunity. He really wanted to know what it tasted like, how it felt against his tongue. Jensen fumbled with Jared's waistline, tugging at the denim until Jared slid forward enough to give him room. He looked pretty uncomfortable scrunched against the door like that and Jensen huffed a laugh. "It's okay yeah? You want this?" It couldn't hurt to double check before his fingers finished pushing the button free.

"You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me." Jared huffed out a breath and shook his head. "Have you seen you? Do you know what ... I can't even, _shit_." Jared could feel how wide his eyes were. "Yes!" Stretching his legs out longer Jared kicked one up over Jensen's and yanked his mouth down quickly for another kiss. Jensen was the best kisser. Jared might not have a lot of experience but this was good, Jensen tasted great, he smelled clean and a little spicy and even the faintest hint of sweat smelled good.

Denim and metal slid through his fingers and Jensen worried his heart might just give up because the speed it was racing now had to be lethal, definitely. He pushed back from Jared's lips a long moment later and tugged the jeans down to his upper thighs. "What does me being super hot have to do with epic blow jobs?" Jensen wondered aloud and looked up at Jared with a smirk. Then his fingers were brushing tented cotton and Jensen couldn't help but stare. Outside porn, and himself, Jensen hadn't ever seen another guy's dick. The fact that it was _Jared's_ was kind of making it hard to breathe. He dug his teeth hard into his lower lip and stared with wide eyes as his fingers curled around the elastic of boxers and lifted up, pulling them down to join jeans. Jensen swallowed thickly. "Holy fuck," he whispered out loud without realizing it, eyes sweeping over red swollen skin as it brushed up against Jared's abs. And yeah, _hottest_ thing ever.

It was impossible for Jared's hips _not_ to roll up toward Jensen. His hands had fallen off Jensen's body and were grasping the bunched materials of his own jeans. "Jen," he murmured. "What? Jen..." Yeah, he was a teenager so of course he was gonna panic a little at the way Jensen just stopped in his tracks. He hadn't seen a lot of dicks, it wasn't like he made a habit of seeking them out - but he was pretty sure his was kinda, well, normal. Reaching in between them he grabbed at handful of Jensen's t-shirt and tugged gently. Shifting nervously on the seat he felt a little exposed and the fact that he'd _never_ done anything like this before kind of slammed back into him.

"You're like..." Jensen pushed Jared's hand away but moved up to kiss him thoroughly regardless. As their tongues slid together his fingers brushed the curve of flesh and Jensen fell back, trying to find a comfortable way to squish between the seats. It wasn't really working but he was mostly distracted by curling his fingers around Jared's skin and watching it slip under his grasp. When he twisted his wrist with a downward stroke Jared gasped and his eyes shot up to the flush on his boyfriend's face. "Yeah? You like that?" He murmured, voice deeper than he'd ever heard it, eyes still slightly wide and watery.

It felt like Jared's spine had a mind of its own all of a sudden. His mouth fell open, lashes fluttering closed for a few moments before springing back open because there was _no_ way he wanted to miss anything. His brain had pretty much disconnected the moment that Jensen's fingers stroked across his hard flesh, it was _way_ more than Jared expected. Having his boyfriend actually touching his dick, flesh, hand ... _fuck_ , it was crazy and Jared could feel waves of tingling energy rolling up his body. "I, yeah, I _really_ like th..that." Gasping, Jared half flailed his hands toward Jensen's shoulder and gripped his boyfriend's arms.

The sharp thrill of pleasing Jared, continuing to hear those noises fall from his lips, had him stroking harder, firmer. He thought about how he liked it best, that twist thumb flick squeeze thing and tried to mirror the action, adding his second hand to fondle slowly along his balls. _Jesus_ , talk about mind overload. Jensen had to physically force himself to dip forward, staring at Jared's dick as he inched closer. The first sweep along the small dollop of pre-come had him moaning. It was kind of like starring in his own personal porn all of a sudden and Jensen parted his lips, tentatively circling the silky head. Salty heat exploded across his tongue and Jensen scrambled forward enough for his head to hover over Jared's lap. The seat was digging into his thighs but from this angle he could sink down along Jared's dick easier, and _god_ he wanted that.

Moaning loudly Jared relinquished his grip on Jensen's shoulder to slap his hand against the back of the head rest so he could try and flatten himself out a little give Jensen more access. There was pretty much nothing he'd ever felt that was better than Jensen's lips just barely around the head of his dick. He pretty much felt like he was gonna come and lost at least fifteen seconds of his life by trying to think about basketball plays. Unfortunately, that just reminded him of the locker room and Jensen, showering ... naked. "JesusChristJensen" Jared's voice was thick and he barely had enough breath to get the words out before Jensen's mouth was sinking lower. There were suddenly soft, smooth lips sliding tight down his dick and Jensen's mouth was hot; it was lava hot and Jared's body kind of shudder-jerked up off the seat. Grabbing Jensen's hair, fingers gripping tight Jared moaned out his boyfriend's name.

There was one moment where it hit Jensen like a ton of bricks in his stomach. He was _sucking Jared's dick_ and holy shit that was enough to make him almost come on the spot. It was too wet, saliva constantly pooling in his mouth and he was fairly sure he wasn't too good at it but he pulled in more, deeper. Jensen's fingers curled around the base to hold him steady, slicking up with the spit and moaning because it was so fucking _hot_.

All Jared seemed capable of was a moan, his fingers curled over the top of the head rest as he fought to try and hold his hips still. What he really wanted was to thrust up hard into Jensen's mouth because it felt perfect and wet and about a thousand different sensations were spinning through Jared's body. He could feel his balls tighten, like they were crushing up against his body and he let out the slightest whimper. " _Fuck_ , Jensen... It's - I'm gonna-" his own words were ended in a strangled cry. And Jared was coming so hard he actually couldn't see. His hips snapped forward as his dick throbbed out come into Jensen's velvet soft mouth.

The sudden spurt of come against the back of his throat surprised Jensen and he almost pulled back, catching himself just in time. He swallowed around the wet, moaning because the sounds coming out of Jared's mouth made his blood thicken and his own hard on nearly painful in his jeans. At some point the sucking made Jared whimper slightly and Jensen pushed back, grunting when his hips dug hard into the seat. "How was-" he began but Jared was tugging him forward and Jensen fell hard onto him, crushing their lips together even though his own felt pleasant swollen and abused.

It felt like he had to hold Jensen _so_ tight, closer, like someone was going to snatch his boyfriend away. It was stupid and Jared was so totally overwhelmed that all he could do was pour everything into the way he kissed Jensen. It was hard and a little rough, then gentle and teasing and Jared could _taste_ himself in his boyfriend's mouth. "Amazing," he whispered against Jensen's kiss-swollen lips, "fucking amazing." He was definitely going to be following Jensen home later. "I'm keeping you," he murmured. Yeah, it sounded stupid and hokey but he meant it.

Chuckling into the kiss Jensen half nodded and kissed Jared hard enough to push him down into the seat. His hips rolled against the edge, seeking out pressure and pulling back enough to gasp. "Yeah... yeah definitely keeping," he nodded more firmly this time and dipped in again. Kissing Jared was _so_ addicting it should be illegal. Like crack or something. Six foot something, stupidly cute, Jared crack. And Jensen was beyond hooked. "I-I need..." Jensen struggled back slightly, tugging at his waistline to undo his button and drag the zipper down.

The wrestling began again, well, wrestling was kind of a by-product of two guys their height trying to fit into the back seat in such a way that Jared could get his hands on Jensen. Shoving his boyfriend back Jared kneeled on the seat and fumbled with the denim that was still covering Jensen's hips. Shifting so he had one knee on the floor he was able to pull his boyfriend's jeans down and curl his fingers over his white boxers. _God_ , it was like opening a fucking Christmas present. Jared was so anxious his mouth was dry and he could feel that his fingers were shaking. "You can't watch me play basketball," he murmured as he slid his hips between Jensen's legs, "I'll fumble every shot."

Then his hands were on Jensen's dick, on _flesh_ , not just rubbing up against the hard line that was showing under his jeans. The skin was smooth and hot and Jared's fingers curled around the stiff flesh. "Like this?" He stroked gently at first, it was so weird and felt like he was doing everything backwards - but one glance up at Jensen's face had him convinced it was totally worth it.

If Jensen had any brain power left he probably would have mumbled something like _oh fuck yeah_ when Jared's fingers moved against his skin. Instead, all he managed was "nngh," because _fuck_ that was amazing. He totally wasn't going to last more than a few minutes but he'd savor each and every one of them. Jensen sucked in deep breaths and arched up into Jared's touch, hands fluttering along through his hair, down his neck and across his shoulders. " _Jared_ ," he moaned embarrassingly loud and jerked up into his hand.

Licking his lips once quickly Jared lurched forward and sank his mouth down over Jensen's dick. Sliding one hand up to skim over the curves of Jensen's chest, Jared's other hand curled around the bottom of Jensen's shaft. Jared figured he would just follow Jensen's lead and sank his mouth down over as much of that hard flesh as he could. It was salty tasting and the musky smell of Jensen's body was everywhere all at once and made Jared moan softly. Jensen jolted up as the sound vibrated against his sensitive flesh. Humming again, Jared rode the bucking of Jensen's hips and sucked hard - letting his tongue swirl around the head of Jensen's dick.

Jensen desperately wanted to feel Jared's mouth on him for longer than the maybe two minutes it lasted but he couldn't hold back. Everything was finally catching up with him and Jensen barely managed to groan Jared's name in a half warning before his muscles were tightening and his body was twitching up with his release. His nails dug into Jared's shoulders and his head slammed hard back into the car door but every fiber of him was focused wholly on losing himself to the feel of Jared's mouth and he was sure he'd never come so hard in his life.

Jared's throat was working hard, swallowing and trying to breathe all at the same time. He choked once, and then managed to rearrange himself to lap and suck and taste Jensen's release. It was better than he expected, a little bitter but salty-sweet and the whole idea of the very fact that he had made his boyfriend come like this - was so _hot_ Jared's hips started to roll forward again; his body was entirely focused on _more_. Pulling back, he let his boyfriend's dick slide slowly out of his mouth. Panting softly he gazed up at Jensen who was a fucked out mess of tousled hair and blazing cheeks and probably the best looking thing Jared had ever seen. "You're gorgeous," he murmured as his palm slid up across Jensen's chest to settle against his neck.

A smirk played across Jensen's lips and he slumped back, trailing fingers along Jared's side. "We're gonna look so fucked out." The idea alone sent a thrill through him and Jensen laughed softly. "You're the bestest boyfriend ever."

Smiling shyly Jared ran his hands through his hair a few times and messed it up a little. "How's that? Better? _God_ , we have to beep the beepy thing. Yoda!" Climbing up off the floor ended up being more like trying to climb _over_ Jensen which couldn't possibly be done without a few kisses, a hard bite on his neck and a hickey far enough down under his collar that no one would see. Finally installed back in the front seat of the car Jared pulled out Yoda and patted him on the _head_ then reached down into his bag and yanked out the timing device. Pushing the button quickly he smirked at Jensen where he was still lying sprawled and, quite frankly, beautiful in the back seat. "There," Jared murmured, "made it." Still clutching Yoda in his hands he licked his lips and dragged his eyes down Jensen's body. "Seriously, you should be paid to just look like that." His sighed happily.

"I'd be very wealthy." Jensen nodded and took a moment to compose himself, fumbling with his jean button before climbing forward. He settled back in his seat and brought Jared forward to slide their lips together. "Ready to face the masses?" Jensen sucked in Jared's smell and smiled against his lips.

"I am, but I wish..." Jared looked down at the small egg in his hands. Lifting one hand to rub at his tender lips, he smiled slightly, "wish we didn't have to go back to school. You got practice tonight?" Settling back into his seat Jared tucked Yoda back into his cup holder seat.

"Can't skip it or coach will bench me," Jensen smiled sadly at Jared and reached out to squeeze his thigh. "But all evening I'm yours. And seriously dude, we gotta take some pictures before we forget." He grinned up a Jared, unable to resist leaning in for another brush of lips. "I wish I could walk you to you class or something ultra sappy like that."

Jared didn't really want to think about all the things that they _couldn't_ do; there was way too much good in all of this. It certainly wasn't going to be the way he could be with Sandy and for the first time, Jared realized how _big_ this really was. It wasn't like two guys from high school teams could go to the Prom together or, hell, even walk down the hall holding hands. "We better get back, I'll keep Yoda for the rest of the day - wanna meet up after practice?"

"You look sad," Jensen pointed out and frowned, turning the key in the ignition and lifting an arm to drape back behind Jared's shoulder as he half turned to reverse. "Yeah, let's meet up outside the lock room again? We could take Yoda for a walk in the park; get some pictures under the trees or something." Jensen squeezed the back of Jared's neck and pressed down on the break, pulling Jared in so their lips could meet. "Does that work for you?" He smiled into Jared's mouth and deepened the kiss for an extended moment.

"Yeah, that's great." Jared smiled slightly as he broke from the kiss. "I'll meet you there, Sandy's gonna egg sit while I'm on the court. She likes to watch anyway - says it makes her feel like she has a boyfriend." Tucking Yoda into his coat pocket Jared looked out the side window, hand sliding back to its spot on his boyfriend's thigh. He could still count their _relationship_ in hours but some of it felt like they'd always been doing it. Like, it was just _right_.

A slightly hysterical laugh fell from Jensen's lips and he blinked owlishly and looked over at Jared. "Okay one, let's pretend I didn't just sound like a jealous hyena. And two, let's also pretend like I'm not completely jealous of Sandy feeling any boyfriendly feelings for you." It was probably pretty juvenile of him to start thinking in terms of _forever_ but _god_ he wanted to spend every single moment of his _life_ with Jared.

"You sounded very manly." Jared tried to sound serious but it just didn't work. There was something about Jensen that just made Jared want to laugh and not that sort of fake laugh, the throw-his-head-back-and-feel-it-all-the-way-to-his-toes kind of laughter. "I told Sandy," he blurted out.

Swallowing his surprise Jensen slowed the car, glancing toward Jared. "Yeah? And?" He might just have to befriend this Sandy chick if she was the one person who knew about their super secret relationship.

"She said you have a nice ass." Jared swallowed. It hadn't really occurred to him before _not_ to tell Sandy - it just kind of happened. "Is it okay? That I told her? Not that she said you have a nice ass. I told her it was a _great_ ass." _Not_ that he'd had nearly enough time to examine it yet. He could feel himself blushing. _Great_.

"Erm... yeah. The nice ass thing is okay." Jensen chuckled softly and shook his head. "I mean, both things. It's okay. It's cool that someone knows. Maybe we can use her for a cover or something. Do you think she'd be okay with that?" He pulled off the side road before their school parking lot and grabbed Jared with tight fingers in the back of his hair, pulling him close to crush their lips together. They kissed rough and hard for a long minute before he slowed, pulling Jared's lip out with his teeth and releasing with a pop. "To hold us over."

Running his thumb slowly over Jensen's bottom lip, Jared's eyes moved up to his boyfriend's. "We need a cover? Like - you mean that I should pretend to date Sandy?" He blinked a few times, unsure of what he was feeling; it was a combination of worry and curiosity. Part of him wanted to be able to say _why hide?_ There was another part of him that knew that a basketball player and a football player dating wouldn't be the kind of thing that would get them voted _couple of the year_ in the yearbook.

"What?" Jensen recoiled from the very idea of a pretend girlfriend. He was totally not into the idea of sharing Jared, pretend or not. "No way dude. I was just thinking if we hung out with her we could go out to places without it seeming too weird right? Like dinner and the movies? Unless... I mean, I m not sure yet about coming out you know? Maybe after awhile?" Jensen knew classes were starting again and they needed to get back so he may have been delaying a bit. This was important though.

"Yeah, you know - we should just talk about it later. I don't wanna be late." It was _way_ too big a conversation to have while they were trying to get back to school. _Way_ too big. Suddenly, it didn't seem very fair that he couldn't just go and hang out with Jensen like he could with anyone else.

Nodding in agreement Jensen flipped the car around, slight frown pulling at his lips. He hadn't meant to bring the mood down and he could kick himself for doing exactly that. "You know I'm pretty super into you right?" He asked quietly as they pulled into the school parking lot, taking a spot along the back. "I don't just skip lunch for anyone. Though I can't say I didn't necessarily eat... only... okay yeah, sorry, that might be a little gross." Jensen smirked up at Jared, curling his fingers around Jared's wrist. "I just mean, you get it right?"

"Yeah," Jared blinked up at his boyfriend from under his bangs. "I get it." He twisted his wrist free and squeezed Jensen's hand quickly before opening his door. "See you after practice. I'll just go ahead so no one... well," he shrugged and slid out of the car. "Later." Smiling he closed the door and took off at a jog toward the side door of the school. He _got_ it, it just didn't seem fair - but then, like Sandy was always telling him - if things were fair she's be married to Johnny Depp.

With a frown Jensen watched Jared going, trying to figure out how everything went so _blah_ all of a sudden. It certainly wasn't what he wanted in any way. All of this was pretty stupid, the worrying about sneaking around and such. Sure they'd only been dating for a day and he didn't want to rush into things but _come on_ it was the twenty first century now and being gay wasn't such a disease like quality. Huffing low under his breath Jensen shoved the door open and used the last four years of miles covered on football greens to quicken his step, sprinting after Jared and weaving around parked cars.

"Jared!" He called and it could have been a queer version of a John Hughes movie just from the way Jared's steps slowed and faltered, the way he turned and arched his eyebrows curiously. Then just like that Jensen was _there_ , yanking Jared down by his shirt collar and crushing their lips together hard enough to almost be painful. He counted to ten in his mind and let go, pulling back and peering up at Jared with wide eyes. "Have a nice afternoon," Jensen said as casually as possible, patting Jared's shirt collar back into place.

Several things went through Jared's mind- not the least of which was _oh-my-God, he's kissing me in front of people_. But the kiss was still so _damn_ good and Jared's eyes were still closed when Jensen's hand was suddenly patting his chest. Forcing himself to open his eyes he slid his fingers over Jensen's for the briefest moment before dropping his arm to his side. Glancing quickly out the corner of his eyes he could feel a blush blooming on his cheeks. "So - you kissed me. Out here." Looking around nervously he ducked his head back down, hair falling forward over his eyes. "In front of people."

There was a flicker of a moment where Jensen thought _oh god I hope I didn't just fuck up royally_ before he nodded and smiled shyly. "Uh, yeah, guess I did. I hope that's okay." There were clearly people watching and he could almost hear the surprised swell of voices, this _was_ high school after all. Chances were, people would know before the afternoon classes even began. "Maybe I don't really want you to be my secret boyfriend. I'd much rather greet you like that in the morning and such. That's... it's good right?" Jensen was pretty sure he was as tomato red as Jared but he kept his eyes fixed on him, waiting reassurance.

Jared was pretty sure his eyes were the size of saucers when he finally flicked his hair back out of his eyes and zeroed in on those shiny pools of green. "Yeah," giving Jensen a slightly crooked grin he licked his lips quickly, "yeah, it was really good." _God_ , it was good. Surprisingly good, like, shivers down his spine and this stupid-ass feeling of so-happy-he-could-dance kind of feeling in his stomach. Turning toward the building again Jared laughed and turned back quickly. "Yeah," he repeated and his hand jerked up so he could brush his fingers against Jensen's chest. "Good." Jared was pretty sure his cheeks were going to burn right off his face. He turned away once more and then turned back quickly, "so, later right? After school?" He grinned and tilted his head slightly.

Laughing almost bubbly, Jensen nodded quickly. "Yeah. After school. Outside the locker room." He half stepped backward, deciding he'd rather wait to watch Jared disappear inside the building but not at all because he wanted to check out his ass or anything. It was just a last glimpse thing or something. His eyes finally darted to the side to catch the obvious staring of those who hadn't gone inside yet and a smirk tilted the corner of his mouth up. They were just jealous anyway, hell, he'd be jealous of anyone who got to kiss Jared. Jensen was the luckiest S.O.B. in the history of _ever_. And the skip to his step as he finally headed around to the front door was directly a result from the way his lips still tingled pleasant.


End file.
